


Catty Kitty Catra

by eternalflamebabby



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalflamebabby/pseuds/eternalflamebabby
Summary: Still feeling betrayed, Catra reluctantly finds comfort in her new friends. Scorpia and Entrapta may be eccentric and unorthodox in their methods, however.Note: Diapers and Age Play.





	1. Chapter 1

Catra couldn't understand it. She had finally risen through the ranks of the Horde. Stepped out from the shadow of her former compatriot and proven herself time and again. And yet, she felt restless. Like an imposter. And that it was only a matter of time before they were found out.

But those were lies. She was the real deal. More than Adora ever was. More than Shadow Weaver. So why did thinking about them make her so angry and sad?

The bunks were empty. She was the last one to get up and leave, as usual. Adora's spot still hadn't been filled with anyone. Catra wasn't sure what was worse, leaving them like that, or having some strange recruit replace her.

Catra shook her head. She had no time for moping. There was work to do. Entrapta and Emily had made some real strides in their research and she and Scorpia were supposed to meet them in the lab to see what they had.

Making her way down the dim metallic hallways, Catra dragged a claw obnoxiously and loudly over the walls. It was satisfying for some reason.

As she made her way around the corner a familiar scent caught her notice. While she's grown quite fond of her tall chitinous companion, Catra found Scorpia to be exhausting at times. Not that it ever stopped them from working excellently with one another. Sometimes it felt like Scorpia was the only person left around that could understand her at all.

That didn't mean she was about to admit it though. Scorpia had a thick head and tough armored skin. A much suitable ally in her quest to take over the Horde someday than Adora ever could be. And you didn't get far in the Horde showing emotion or weakness.

Following the scent, Catra was expecting to find Scorpia in one of the many bunkers or labs at the citadel. Much to her surprise she came upon an unfamiliar and somewhat larger than usual door. By the scent, Scorpia was absolutely inside... well, whatever this place was.

Knocking loudly didn't seem to get any kind of response. Catra was about to try the door herself when it suddenly swung open. In the doorway stood the tall tailed arachnid, half dressed, her hair messy.

"Oh hey there Catra! Didn't figure you were the type to make house calls!" Scorpia seemed genuinely pleased to see her. "Are ya just dropping by to say hi or do you need anything? We've still got plenty of time before we go see what Entrapta's got for us!"

"I, uh, what is this place?" Catra asked slightly dumbfounded. "What are you doing in there?"

"This is my room!" Scorpia beamed.

"How come you get a room?" Catra questioned one clawed finger pointing accusingly.

"I'm a Princess remember!" Scorpia's ditzy attitude remained unfazed. "I've had it all my life!"

"Oh..." Catra slumped, the wind knocked out of her sails. Of course Scorpia would have her own room.

"Why doncha come on in! I'll make some tea and can girl talk!" Scorpia was unrelenting as ever. Waving one claw, she beckoned Catra to enter.

"Sure, whatever." Catra shrugged, trying to sound as uninterested as possible. Though in truth she was dying to see what Scorpia's room was like.

The bedroom was quite large. And far cozier than she expected. But this was Scorpia after all. A tank of a woman who drew cartoon doodles of her friends.

Scorpia had disappeared into a back room, leaving Catra to snoop around a bit. A quick peek in the closet let Catra see that Scorpia had in fact still held onto all of the dresses she tried out the night of Princess Prom.

"Do you like cream or sugar in your tea?" Scorpia stuck her head from around the corner, startling Catra. "Oh, I dunno if any of that stuff'll fit you, but feel free to try on anything you want!" Scorpia gestured towards the closet Catra had been caught inspecting.

"Tell ya what, I'll just bring the stuff out and you can help herself!" Scorpia fucked back into what Catra could only assume was a kitchen.

"Uh, sure." Catra was still a bit off-put by everything. As a cat, it was hard to be at ease with someone as loud and boisterous as Scorpia on a good day. Much less so in strange alien surroundings.

"Have a seat!" Scorpia barged out with a tray of tea cups and treats and quickly made her way towards a small table on the far side of the room. Somewhere along the way Scorpia had gotten dressed and done her hair. Catra felt best not to ask.

Gingerly placing everything on the table with such deftness, you'd never believe she had giant claws for hands. "C'mon, don't be shy!"

"What are you doing?" Catra sauntered over, wondering aloud.

"Tea time!" Scorpia said cheerily, as if Catra would know. "Now sit down before it gets cold!"

The two beastly ladies took their seats. Scorpia poured them each a cup, once again causing Catra to stare in awe at how she manages anything delicate with those massive claws. Perhaps you simply get used to them, she thought to herself.

"There's the sugar and here's the cream!" Scorpia gestured at two smaller pots. "If it's your first time drinking tea, you might wanna sweeten it a bit."

Catra poured a considerable amount of cream into her cup. She didn't know what to expect from tea, but she knew she liked cream. Best to hedge her bets as to not appear rude.

"So, how're ya holdin' up?" Scorpia was chipper as ever, but surprisingly candid.

"What are you talking about?" Catra suddenly felt very defensive. "I'm fine."

"Ya sure about that?" Scorpia took a few sips form her cup. "Cause everybody's been talking ever since Adora left. That's gotta be pretty rough."

"Things have been better than ever since she left. I should have gotten rid of her years ago." Catra lapped her cream with tea aggressively.

"If you say so." Scorpia's mood remained undampened, though she remained skeptical. "I'm here for ya if you ever need ta' yknow, talk." She took another sip and let her words linger.

Having lapped the entirety of her cup already Catra poured more cream into it, neglecting to put any tea in it first. Scorpia watched with one eyebrow raised as the scene unfolded before her eyes.

"You should try to relax." Scorpia gingerly moved the cream away from Catra before she could empty the rest of it into her cup. "It's just tea. There's no Horde or Rebellion in here. It's just us."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Catra sneered from behind a muzzle covered in cream.

"You don't have to be Force Captain Catra all the time. That's all." Scorpia shrugged.

"Who else am I supposed to be." Catra rolled her eyes dismissively.

The red hulking lady took another sip of her tea.

"Just Catra." Scorpia said plainly without looking at her.

"I *am* Catra!" The cat girl hissed in frustration slamming her cup on the table.

Scorpia's face remained expressionless and for a moment Catra feared that she might have crossed a line she shouldn't have.

"Well that's a relief!" Scorpia chirped. "For a second there I thought I was stuck with Force Captain Catra. She's committed, don't get me wrong, but she can be such a drag, y'know!"

Catra sat there, dumbfounded. She couldn't tell whether the scorpion lady had set her up or if she was that big of a ditz.

"Now that Force Captain Catra is out of the way, tell me." Scorpia brought the tea cup up to her mouth. "How are *you* doing, Catra?"

"I-I don't know?" Catra realized she hadn't really thought about any of it. "I mean, I'm doing better than ever..."

Catra hesitated. She never spoke about stuff like this with anybody. Not even Adora.

"Well, sounds like you're doing great!" Scorpia chimed in, claws clasped together.

"No, I'm NOT!" Catra barked. "I'm miserable! I lost the only family I ever had! Shadow Weaver was a monster! So why do I miss her?"

Catra dug her claws into her thighs, tears in her eyes. "And Adora! She betrayed me! She abandoned me without a second thought! I HATE HER!"

"Hey, hey, kitty. It's alright." Scorpia swung around the table and scooped up the sad kitty in her arms.

"Why doesn't anybody want me?" Catra demanded aloud as Scorpia pet her gently. "Am I just broken?"

"No you're not." Scorpia cooed at the kitty. "You're just a little rough around the edges."

"Ha! Says the lady in the spiked armor!" Catra wiped her eyes and tried her best to shake it off. "You're way better than either of them ever were anyway."

"Aw, that's really nice to hear!" Scorpia gave Catra a big squeeze. The cat girl wanted to object, but chose not to.

Scorpia could hardly contain her giddiness when Catra began to purr. The angry little kitty had finally warmed up to her!

All this emotional family stuff must've tuckered her out, Scorpia thought to herself, because Catra had begun to doze off in her arms. The cat girl had even begun to sleepily knead her claws into Scorpia's less armored mid section. Though she took it in stride, the cat girls claws were notably sharp.

\---

Catra slowly stretched herself across the canopy bed. Her ears twitched as she groggily took in her surroundings. She was still in Scorpia's room. A mild panic began to set in.

"Oh hey there sleepy head!" Scorpia waved one claw from across the room. "Was starting to wonder when you'd come to!" Her tone was affectionate as ever, as she made her way to Catra's side.

"I can't be caught taking a nap!" Catra hissed. "We need to go meet with Entrapta and Emily!"

"Woah, woah!" One large claw gently sat on Catra's shoulder, preventing her from getting out of bed. "I took care of it! Nobody needs to know you were here. It's ok."

"What about Entrapta? She's gonna notice I wasn't there. She's not *that* self-absorbed!" Catra was more embarrassed than afraid of any actual consequences. She'd bailed on things many times before. Not that she was about to admit it out loud.

"I told her you were busy with something else and that I'd brief you later on what she had." Scorpia reassuringly patted Catra on the back.

"How long have I been out." Catra looked around the room as if this to gauge the time.

"All morning and most of the afternoon." Scorpia confessed.

"Why didn't you just wake me?" The obvious question had been hanging on the tip of her tongue, but Catra's usual reactionary behavior prevented her from doing so until now.

"It looked like you really needed it." Scorpia shrugged nonchalantly. "You had a lot of stuff bottled up in there, and that can get to ya after a while."

"I'm *fine*." Catra spat the words out as she sat with her arms crossed.

"Glad to hear it!" Scorpia was as upbeat as ever. "So how about some din-din? Is kitty hungry?!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty starved." Catra admitted.

"Great, I've got some stuff ready!" Scorpia bounced towards the kitchen. "I think you'll like it!"

Catra could already smell something from that direction. It smelled fishy. But in a good way. Like fish.

Scorpia came back with a bowl, spoon and some napkins. The bowl looked like it was full of cream soup. Whatever it was it smelled delicious, Catra could feel her mouth water.

"So this is like an old family recipe." Scorpia wrapped a napkin around Catra's neck like a bib. "I remembered it when me and Entrapta were talking about-"

"I can feed myself, y'know." Catra scrunched her nose.

"'Course you can!" Ignoring Catra's protests, Scorpia took a big scoop with a spoon and brought it up to Catra's mouth. "Open wide!"

Catra's lips we sealed however. No matter which way Scorpia moved the spoon, Catra was one step ahead at keeping her mouth away from it.

"I promise you're gonna like it!" Scorpia was undeterred and continued to coax the kitty.

"That's not the p-" Catra's pride got the better of her as she opened her mouth and got a spoonful of soup.

"There! Doesn't that taste good?" Scorpia seemed pleased with herself.

Catra would have said 'no' on principle if she didn't have a spoonful of creamy soup in her mouth. Much less give Scorpia the satisfaction of being right. Because it tasted very good. So much that she did not realize the sigh of satisfaction she let out after swallowing.

"I knew you'd like it!" Scorpia had another spoonful ready to go.

"Yeah, uh, it really is." Catra finally relented. "What's in it?"

"It's all sorts of fish and cream soup!" Scorpia fed spoonful after spoonful into Catra's mouth while she explained. "We get them fresh off the coast. I knew you'd like it!"

Dinner went with no further fussiness on the kitties behalf. One final spoonful and the feline was stuffed. Scorpia leaned in to give Catra's muzzle a wipe and without another word scooped her up, a claw under each arm.

Before Catra had a chance to speak up, Scorpia brought her over her shoulder and began patting her on the back.

One loud, mortifying burp later and Catra was considering unsheathing her claws.

"Why are you doing this?" Catra glared at Scorpia who held her up with outstretched claws.

"Doing what?" Scorpia certainly sounded sincere.

"All this!" Catra gestured towards her surroundings with her arms while her feet dangled below.

Scorpia gave no answer but a look of confusion.

"Are you making fun of me?" Catra demanded.

"Oh no! I'd never do that!" Scorpia seemed genuinely aghast at the idea of hurting Catra in such a way.

"You missed your family so much." Scorpia looked away. "I thought maybe I could be kind of a mother and kind of a sister to you. Not that I could replace them."

Catra didn't know quite how to react to that. It was very sweet, but she wasn't sure her ego could take it. Nonetheless, it appeared to make Scorpia happy. And Catra had few people left that she cared about as much as she did the big scorpion lady.

"Thanks. I guess." Catra shrugged in an attempt to play it cool, in spite of still being held up like a child by a woman twice her size. "It's nice."

"Aw, c'mere, kitty!" Scorpia brought Catra in for a big hug. "You can come here and be my kitty cat anytime!"

"I... might take you up on that." Catra pried herself out of the spiky embrace and finally felt the ground beneath her feet.

"Before you go, we should probably do something about that." Scorpia gestured towards Catra.

"Something about what?" Catra raised an eyebrow at Scorpia.

"That." Scorpia pointed directly at Catra's crotch. "Did you not notice you wet your diaper?"

"WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2

“Aw, did kitty have an accident?” Scorpia’s teasing, while good humored, did little to assuage the cat girl. Catra’s ears twitched involuntarily and her tail flailed aggressively side to side.

The circumstance up until now were ludicrous enough. And Catra *might* have started to warm up to the idea if she wasn’t so mortified. A minute ago she almost would have dared to think that Scorpia could be more than just a comrade in arms. But now it was obvious that this was all some plot to humiliate her and lower her in the eyes of Hordak and the Horde.

“I am SO out of here!” Fists clenched, Catra spun on her heel and made for the door; but made no progress. One scorpion claw clamped down on her tail. Scorpia’s immense strength was plain as ever.

“Nuh-uh, kitty! Not until you get changed!” Scorpia’s attempt at being stern failed to be authoritative at all, and thus fell on deaf ears. Ears that were hiked back, hair on end.

One quick tug was all it took to bring Catra back into the arms of the matronly arachnid woman. Catra crossed her arms defiantly as she was flung over Scorpia’s shoulders and carried back over to the bed. “We wouldn’t want you to get a rash, now would we?”

Catra felt the discomfort of her diaper become more obvious the more she thought of it. She wanted out desperately, but could think of no way to get it off and keep her dignity. Not when Scorpia was such a powerhouse. Like it or not, she was at the mercy of the tall white haired Force Captain.

“So what, you’ve fed me, now you’re gonna change me?” Catra sneered. Scorpia plopped her on to the bed once more.

“Haha! Oh no! Not me!” Scorpia laughed with that infectiously friendly smile of hers. She waved one claw as if the suggestion were pure silliness in and of itself.

“Wait, what?” The hair on Catra’s tail stood on end as panic gripped her. Who else could possibly know? Scorpia said she’d covered for her! A lie, of course! The entire Horde probably already knows! Catra wanted to slap herself for letting her guard down so easily. Scorpia was obviously a mastermind masquerading as a simpleton! Climbing the ranks by taking advantage of people’s gullibility!

Panic became terror as the ceiling panel screeched open, metal grating against metal, as a large orb emerged from the opening and landed on it’s spindly legs with a reverberating “CLANG!”

It was Emily.

And if Emily was here…

“Hi Catra!”

Entrapta’s mass of lavender hair reached for the ground and lowered her down to just a few feet above the ground. She sat legs crossed on a makeshift chair made her own locks. Excitable as ever and just as unobservant about the mood Catra was in. As someone so fixated on technology, she struggled to read people.

“What is SHE doing here?!” Catra shouted at a Scorpia who was somehow nowhere to be found all of a sudden.

“Scorpia said I could play too!” Entrapta swung over on her hair. “She said it would be good for ‘bonding purposes’.” Two bushels of hair split into fingers and emphasized air quotes.

“Play?!” Catra could feel herself turn red. A mix of embarrassment and anger driving her now, she stood up on the bed, one claw aimed at Entrapta. “This is all a GAME to you, isn’t-”

Catra felt herself rudely interrupted as something was shoved in her mouth. It was a pacifier.

“You’re very loud.” Entrapta said with a whisper. The strand of hair that stuck the soother in Catra’s mouth brought itself up to the techno-geeks lips with a, “Shh.”

Catra, completely deflated, lowered her arm and sat back down onto the canopy bed; once again becoming all too aware of the wet squishy diaper between her legs. To say she was not happy with how this day was going was an understatement. She angrily sucked on her soother, not really cognizant of what she was doing.

Entrapta was now sucking on a soother of her own, staring perhaps a bit too intently. Catra wondered if the obsessive techie was attempting to emulate her in some way. Entrapta gently swung herself back and forth, legs dangling in the air, in a swing she’d fashioned herself from her lavender locks.

Scorpia finally made her way back towards the two girls. She had a tray with two bottles with rubber nipples on them. Catra could only guess as to what their contents may be.

“Are you two getting along?! Be nice to the kitty!” Scorpia was enjoying herself too much for Catra’s taste. Her sullen expression did not go unnoticed.

“Aw, you must be cranky cuz you’re still in a wet diaper!” Scorpia was not wrong, though it was but one of many things. “Let’s take care of that first, shall we?!”

Catra felt cold robot limbs grab her by the legs before she had a chance to spit out her pacifier in defiance and loudly object.

Emily, who had been sitting next to the bed quietly, had sprung to life. With a series of beeps and boops that failed to be as reassuring as Emily had hoped, she deployed several robotic arms. Firmly holding each of Catra’s limbs, the friendly orb lay her back down on the bed.

Catra bit down on the pacifier, as she hissed behind it, powerless to stop the robot nanny.

Emily appeared unfazed, and proceeded to untape the soggy diaper from between the cat’s legs. In one synchronous motion of whirling and spinning arms, Emily cleaned Catra up, powdered her and snapped another diaper between her thighs. The affectionate robot was, at the very least, efficient.

The orb stepped back to admire their handiwork. She gave a few blips and bleeps of approval before powering down in a corner near the bed.

Catra was still mad, but she was more than anything relieved to be out of the wet padding. Still, she was mortified beyond comprehension and struggled to hold back tears and regain her devil-may-care persona.

Somewhere along the way Entrapta had lost her overalls, revealing that she too was wearing a diaper. The techno would-be toddler appeared to be fixated on something on the ground. Or perhaps she was just lost in thought. Had she been like this the whole time? Catra couldn’t tell, and didn’t really care.

“Aw, was that scary?” Scorpia nabbed Catra and cradled her between two massive claws. “It’s just Emily! She wouldn’t hurt a fly!”

Catra suddenly felt very small. Which was easy given the matronly scorpion’s size. Swallowing and pushing down the instinct to cry, Catra rubbed her paws into her eyes, wiping away her tears.

“There, there!” Scorpia cooed as she reached one claw over and took Catra’s soother out. She suddenly missed it, but the cat girl was not about to admit it.

Scorpia brought up one of the bottles up to Catra’s lips. “You’re way more wound up than I thought. This’ll help you relax for sure!”

Catra turned her nose up and swung her face side to side, refusing to open her mouth.

Not to be outdone, Scorpia poked Catra on the forehead with the bottle, resulting in an instinctual hiss, allowing the bottle to be fed into her mouth.

Catra bit down on the nipple, hissing and trying to tear it off with her fangs, to no avail. Scorpia must have thought it was cute, because she was giggling to herself. Or perhaps she was merely pleased with herself for getting Catra to finally accept the bottle. After tiring herself out a bit, Catra began to notice the sweet taste of the drink she was being fed. It made her feel oddly calm and relaxed. She stopped fussing and biting and began to drink in earnest, arms crossed in feigned defiance. Scorpia seemed pleased nonetheless.

Out of the corner of her eye the cat girl could see a still very much diapered Entrapta, once again, emulating Catra. This time she’d fashioned a hammock out of hair and was lazily lying back on it with a bottle in hair, feeding herself. Whether she was deriving any enjoyment from it or merely doing it for the sake of her ‘data’ was anyone’s guess.

“I know what you’re thinking!” Scorpia said, ever so eagerly. Catra didn’t believe Scorpia was capable of reading her thoughts, but stayed mum all the same, now sucking somewhat eagerly on the bottle.

“Isn’t it great that your two best friends can share this wonderful experience with you?!” Scorpia rocked Catra gently in her arms. “Where you don’t have to feel embarrassed about hugging, or being vulnerable, and being supportive of one another! Just wholesome fun between besties!”

Catra desperately wanted to be angry, but whatever anger she’d had was gone by this point. Every time she thought she’d gotten a grip on things, there was another weird surprise just around the corner. And somehow it all just managed to not end up with her slashing anyone to ribbons. Maybe she WAS going soft, she thought to herself.

And if she was, well, she was definitely going to do something about it! And Scorpia would be the first to face her wrath! And Entrapta soon after!

Just as soon as she was done with her bottle.


	3. Chapter 3

Catra tossed and turned. 

Her bed felt cold and lonely on any given night. But tonight she felt especially despondent. And whatever emotions she was feeling right now she would much rather do without.

Sitting up, Catra had barely realized that she had sunk her claws into the bedding. Having decided that perhaps a midnight catwalk over the Fright Zone might help clear her head, she made her way out into the dark halls.

The slick metallic walls did little to comfort her already disquieted mind. As she searched for an exit she noticed that this part of the citadel was suddenly very unfamiliar to her. There were no guards on patrol and the lights dimmed the further she went deeper into darkness. 

Something was not right. Her eyes should have adjusted by now. The silence was deafening. And every inch of her body was screaming to turn back.

Catra felt he entire body tense up in anticipation of… something. She did not know WHAT it was, but she knew that, whatever it was, it wanted HER.

“I’m not afraid of you!” Catra called out into the shadows, but no echoes or response came back.

What little bravado she could muster soon turned to dread and she felt shadowy tendrils wrap around her ankles. Pulling one leg free she struggled to release the other. Cursing under her breath as her catlike reflexes failed her, Catra tripped and was quickly being dragged into the darkness.

She felt her body flung into the air as shadowy tentacles wrapped all around her arms and legs. Disoriented and dizzy from hanging upside down, the catgirl struggled to pull away. But the harder the pulled the quicker the darkness converged.

“Not afraid you say?”

That voice was unmistakable. Shadow Weaver was here and she wanted Catra. 

Her body froze and her eyes grew wide in panic. Catra was alone. She tried to call out for help. But the shadows had wrapped around her mouth.

Shadow Weaver laughed.

“No one can save you now! Not even-”

“Adora!”

Catra woke as she spat out her traitorous ex-best friend’s name. She was still in bed, though it was not her bed. And she was well and tangled in the tentacled locks of none other than a still soundly sleeping Entrapta. 

Nightmares or not, she really needed to stop doing this, Catra thought to herself. Her recent habit of spending time playing with Scorpia and Entrapta was unbecoming of a Force Captain. It made her feel weak and vulnerable. And she hated every minute of it. 

Or did she? Catra was never the best about opening up about the things she really wanted. Not even herself. And ‘hating every minute of it’ certainly felt like a lie. But only a little bit.

Doing her best to untangle herself from her lavender haired friend without waking her up, Catra involuntarily hissed as she suddenly felt herself lifted once more. 

“Did kitty have a nightmare?!” Scorpia scooped Catra into her arms and rocked her gently. 

“I’m fine...” The catgirl grumbled. She knew better by now than to try to claw her way out of Scorpia’s grip. It was always a losing battle. And, while she would never admit it to herself, she did appreciate the matronly arachnid’s doting ways; as infuriating as they could be.

“You’ve been tossing and turning all night.” There was equal concern and affection in Scorpia’s voice. “Then I heard you yelling. Does kitty need a change? Or want some milk?”

And there it was. The pang of humiliation that Catra always loathed. Once again being made acutely aware that she was a cat in a diaper being mothered by a scorpion lady. And she hated every minute of it. 

Mostly, anyway.

Catra felt a tug around her legs as Scorpia inspected her diaper momentarily. “Nope, still dry! Good kitty!” A rib-crushing hug was met with ever the futile resistance from the now decidedly grumpy cat.

“This. Is. Mortifying!” Catra pulled away; tail swishing side to side, fur standing on end.

“Aw, don’t be embarrassed!” Scorpia’s mood dampened ever so slightly. “We can stop whenever you like. You... don’t have to do this.” 

The sincerity in her voice caught Catra off guard. Scorpia was known for her flighty and energetic demeanor. But she was still as prone to feelings of self-doubt and insecurities as the rest of them. And somewhere deep down, Catra suspected that Scorpia needed this as much as she did, if not moreso. 

“No… it’s ok.” Catra barely mumbled the words.

“What was that?” Scorpia leaned in. 

“It’s ok!” Catra groaned. “I don’t mind this.”

“You don’t have to do it for me either, you know.” Scorpia looked a bit down. “Patronizing me isn’t much better.” Catra felt the cold floor as Scorpia put her back down on the ground. Was she being scolded? It felt like it.

“Augh! I’m not patronizing you!” Catra couldn’t quite wrap her head around why it was suddenly so important to her that Scorpia understand that. “I’m just being… y’know, me!” 

“Do you mean the deep-seeded fear that has been ingrained into you by the abandonment of your former loved ones, and how that has led to the unrealistic perception of being undeserving of the care and affection of others, and the projection of those feelings in your brusque behavior towards your peers?” 

Catra’s mismatched eyes twitched ever so slightly. She was simultaneously impressed and aggravated. Scorpia had her there. Not that Catra was about to admit it. It was far too late and she was far too tired to go down that rabbit hole just yet.

“I had a nightmare.” Catra finally admitted to both Scorpia and herself, hoping that would be enough for now. “I’m still a little spooked, okay?” The feline looked away, as if searching for a way out of this conversation.

It was then that Catra noticed Entrapta was wide awake, dangling upside-down from her hair as if she were some other-worldly spider-person. “How long have you been there? Have you been eavesdropping this whole time?!” 

“Youwe vewy woud.” Entrapta groggily mumbled from behind the pacifier in her mouth. She didn’t sound too happy. Catra still couldn’t quite wrap her head around what Entrapta was getting out of all of this. 

“Ah, sorry kiddo.” Scorpia scratched the back of her head with one claw. “Catra was havin’ nightmares.” The cat girl gave Scorpia a scornful look. She didn’t really want Entrapta knowing about things.

Entrapta’s hair sprang to life and carried her over to Catra, one strand plucking the pacifier from her mouth with a loud ‘pop’. Leaning in perhaps a little bit too close she asked, “Do you require displays of physical affection for comfort?”

“What? No!” Catra backed away with a loud scoff. Her tail betrayed her feelings, flailing about erratically. 

Entrapta shrugged and, turning towards Scorpia, swung her way towards the spiky scorpion lady. “I was roused from my slumber prematurely and am feeling anxious. I wish to be comforted.”

“Sure thing, kiddo!” Scorpia reached out and plucked Entrapta from the tangles of her own hair, bringing her in for a hug. The lavender-haired techie wrapped herself around Scorpia, resting her head on one shoulder. A lock of hair swung by and popped her pacifier back into her mouth as Scorpia gently rocked back and forth. “There, there.”

Catra suddenly felt very angry. Though she couldn’t quite put her finger on why exactly. All she knew was that she wanted this to not be happening.

“Can you two just… STOP!” 

Scorpia looked startled at Catra’s outburst. Even Entrapta seemed a little perturbed.

Was she jealous? Why would she be jealous?! Entrapta taking up Scorpia’s time and attention meant less time being needlessly fussed over. Catra felt her mismatched eyes sting at the thought of that.

Scorpia gently clasped Catra’s hand and knelt down beside her. “How about we all just try and get some sleep? You’ve had a rough night.” The matronly scorpion lady’s voice was sincere as ever. “C’mon, we can all just cuddle up together. I’ll keep the scary things away!”

Catra pulled her hand away and clambered up Scorpia’s armored exterior, wrapping herself around the scorpion lady’s neck without a word. 

“D’aw. It’s ok. I know you have trouble expressin’ yourself.” Scorpia wrapped an arm around Catra and gave her a squeeze. She seemed quite pleased with herself, one would-be baby in each arm.

Entrapta quietly reached out a lock of her hair towards Catra and wrapped it around her tail. While a bit surprised, she did not seem bothered by it, and in fact curled her tail in return.

Catra wanted to hate this. 

She wanted to hate every minute of it and everything about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Catra could feel the ground shift beneath her in subtle ways. Even amongst the fallen leaves, her senses could tell her that nothing was right. 

The Whispering Woods were unwelcoming to visitors even on the best of days. You could blink and open your eyes to an entirely different view. Your path turned around. Yourself hopelessly lost. 

At times Catra would almost swear that it had a mind of its own. What its intentions or goals may be, if any, where beyond her.

All these factors made her uneasy and afraid. Though she would not admit this to herself or anyone. Not that there was anyone around to admit to.

Catra was on a mission. She was going to find Adora. And her magic sword. She was going to bring them back to The Fright Zone and nothing was going to stop her. Not even some moody trees. 

Leaping from the ground up to the nearest branch the feline began to jump from tree to tree. More than once she felt herself lose what little sense of direction she possessed; but pressed onward nonetheless. 

Beginning to worry that she may have gotten herself hopelessly lost, Catra perched herself upon a tree and closed her eyes. She hoped that perhaps her other senses would serve her where her eyes had continued to fail her.

Her ears twitched at the sound of rustling leaves and an ominous wind. Breathing deeply she began to take notice of something she had not recognized before. Turning on her heel, she directed her nose towards what she soon realized was the unmistakable scent of lavender.

“Must be one of Adora’s Princess Pals” she mused to herself. “Not a bad consolation prize, I guess.” A Princess was always a valuable bargaining chip at best, she thought to herself.

Her attempt to bound in the direction the scent she had caught proved fruitless however, as vines had already begun to bind her legs to the tree she stood on. She was shocked at how quickly they had overtaken her lower half without her notice.

“What the..!” 

Catra struggled to no avail, as if the more she fought the tighter the vines entwined. Her arms were soon tangled amongst the leafy appendages.

Quicker and quicker they wrapped until they reached her neck and began to cover her mouth. 

Catra tried to scream but was muffled by the taste of… hair?

“Blech!”

Catra woke as she spit a wad of hair from her mouth. Entrapta, still sound asleep and clinging to her with both arms and hair, seemed unperturbed by this. 

“This is becoming too much of a habit…” she muttered to no one in particular, as she untangled herself from the tentacles of hair. 

Catra hesitated slightly when it came to prying her sleeping companion’s arms off, but did so nonetheless. Entrapta snorted momentarily, then rolled over and curled up into a fetal position.

The room was dark, but it was unmistakably Scorpia’s room. Playdates and nap time after training and plotting had, in fact, become routine for Catra. Though today Scorpia had yet to turn up. And Entrapta hadn’t been there when she initially decided to take a nap. 

“Musta snuck through one of the vents.” Catra scoffed.

Getting up, Catra came to the sudden realization that she was once again in nothing but diapers. And so was the slumbering Entrapta, who had now taken to sucking on her thumb, her hair swaying on the sheets. 

“Emily..”

Catra would have loudly expressed her annoyance and objected to this indignity once again, had there been anyone to hear her gripe. Emily was never too far from Entrapta either, and Catra was hesitant to get the robotic nanny’s attention. 

It was never as satisfying to grumble at Emily as it was to grumble at Scorpia or Entrapta.

Pulling herself away before the tangles of hair latched onto her once more, Catra quietly tip-toed her way to the kitchen. She had grown accustomed to Scorpia’s habit of feeding her snacks after nap time, and was feeling quite hungry by now. 

Her cat-like night-vision made it easy to maneuver without having to resort to finding any light fixtures and turning them on. Not that she cared if the lights happened to disturb a certain sleeping someone with prehensile hair. 

She simply did not need nor want to go through the trouble of illuminating the room. She was a cat, after all.

Unsure where Scorpia kept her snacks, Catra sniffed around the kitchen, trying to pick up any delectable scent.

Going for the obvious Catra found Scorpia’s refrigeration unit and swung the door open, eyes squinting at the sudden emanation of light coming from inside.

Her nose was assaulted by all sorts of smells. Some sweet, some sour and something most certainly foul hidden beyond her reach. 

Making every effort to ignore the assault on her senses, Catra began snooping through the copious amounts of food Scorpia had stored in her refrigeration unit. With some effort, and after having shoved a few bowls onto the floor, a box of fishy treats immediately caught her eye. 

Reaching further in, her claws grasped her well-earned reward.

“What are you doing?”

The refrigeration unit skipped up momentarily as Catra’s head banged on the inside with a loud “WHOOMP!” before falling back onto the kitchen floor. Most of the contents from inside the refrigeration unit soon followed, with several containers spilling their contents onto Catra.

Her fur matted with several days worth of food and her vision still blurry from the blow to her head, Catra began to make the face of the ever enigmatic Entrapta. 

“Gosh, are you okay?” Entrapta asked, concern on her face.

“Does it look like I’m okay?!” Catra sneered.

Wiping as much from her fur as Catra could with her bare paws, she could already tell that foul stench from the back had somehow found its way out and onto her, along with everything else. 

Worse still, the treats were spilled all over the floor.

“This is a nightmare.” Catra groaned. 

“Oh, I know!” Entrapta piped up excitedly, her hair lifting her into the air. “I’ll get Emily! She’ll clean you up in a jiffy!”

“NO!” The panic in Catra’s voice was obvious. “I don’t want Emily anywhere near me!”

Entrapta’s enthusiasm quickly drained, with little more than an “Okay...” mumbled slightly under her breath.

Catra’s mind was still a mess. She needed to get all of this gunk out of her fur before it coalesced. She wasn’t about to suffer the humiliation of having to trim or cut her fur!

And she hadn’t meant to react so negatively towards Entrapta over Emily. Much to her chagrin the two had grown on Catra over time; and her constant protestations were more often than not borne out of a playful cattiness than anything else.

Not to mention the mess she’d made of Scorpia’s kitchen. Scorpia was a sweetheart, but surely even she has her limits. What if that was her kitchen? You never want to see the nice ones get mad! Those are the scariest when angered!

Catra had to think of something, and she needed to solve all these problems ASAP.

“Maybe Emily should focus on cleaning up in here instead! While I take a bath!” 

That would keep Emily busy and fix the kitchen problem, Catra thought to herself. Maybe this would be easier than she had initially thought.

Entrapta’s eyes immediately lit up at Catra’s suggestion. “O-KAY!”

Tentacles of hair picked the food-covered Catra up from the floor as the spherical robot plummeted from the ceiling with a loud “CLANG”; suddenly whirring to life, as if it had lay waiting above specifically for this moment.

“Gah! Why does she always DO that?!” Catra latched onto Entrapta, her tail spiked up in alarm, claws digging into skin.

“She likes to watch.” Entrapta said matter-of-factly. 

Paying no mind to the wide-eyed and confused look Catra was giving her, nor the claws that were clasped onto her body, swirls of hair sprung into action. Before Catra could protest, Entrapta’s tangles of hair became spider-like legs that carried them swiftly out of the kitchen as Emily began to work.

Entrapta hair brought them over to the tub and deftly started a running bath, while Catra dangled in the air, arms crossed in feigned disdainful demeanor. Random strands of hair began adding what one could only describe as ‘ridiculous amounts of bubble bath’.

As suds began to overflow everywhere, Entrapta happily chirped, “This’ll be fun! We’ve never had bath time together before!” 

“Wait, wha-” 

Before Catra could object, Entrapta’s hair had deposited the messy cat into the bubbly water, splashing it everywhere.

Catra managed to stick her head out of the water just in time to watch as Entrapta dove right in after.


	5. Chapter 5

All around it was a swirling mass of colors and confusion. Panic began to set in as Catra realized that she needed air. And she needed air now.

Gasping as she splashed her head above water level, Catra hacked and spat out sudsy soapy water.

“Are you trying to drown me?!” 

Entrapta looked at Catra with some confusion. She had somehow already fashioned herself a magnificent moustache made of foam and bubbles. 

“Oh yeah, we should probably get rid of these...”

Before Catra knew it two wet vines of hair flung two very soaked diapers onto the floor, without much care or ceremony, much to the cat girls shock.

“You coulda asked.” Catra muttered, sinking behind a mass of bubbles in an effort to hide her apparent embarrassment. 

“You’re still gross!” Entrapta said, unperturbed, tentacles of hair hovering about with brushes, soap, shampoo and other bathing utensils. “Let me help!”

The lavender-haired princess was right. Water had washed away most of the excess, but Catra still had a lot of scrubbing to do if she wanted to get rid of all the gunk between her fur.

“Okay…” Catra heard herself agree reluctantly, despite herself. “But make sure you know what you’re doing!”

Entrapta blinked. A nonplussed expression on her face.

Taking a deep breath Entrapta gestured with her hands towards the tentacles of lavender growing from her scalp and slowly emphasized the word “HAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIRRRRRR.” as if she were trying to teach it to someone for the first time.

Catra suddenly felt very silly. Of course, if anyone would have an idea how to clean the gunk out of her fur, it would be the princess with the miles of hair growing out of her head! Catra could only guess what kind of messes Entrapta’s gotten in and out of her hair during all those years of crazy experiments.

“Fine, I guess.” Catra fussed, gruff composure back in full swing. 

Not wanting to dwell too long in the mess they’d both cause in the kitchen and the bath, Catra turned around to give her long-haired bath-buddy easier access to her mane.  
Entrapta squirted a big gob of shampoo into Catra’s mane with one tentacle of hair, and began massaging it into the scalp with her hands. Two strands of lavender hair alternately tugged and brushed at the cat girl’s mane, pulling out uncooked bits of food.

“Why do you do that?”

The questions caught Catra by surprise. The petting and grooming had practically gotten her to start nodding off.

“Do what?” she mumbled.

“You say you hate things you actually like.” Entrapta’s tone was uncommonly sober. 

“What kind of question is that?” Catra sat up, eyeing Entrapta over her shoulder.

“You could stop anytime you want and leave.” Entrapta continued, ignoring the question. “But you don’t.”

Catra looked down at the murky water, darkened from mixed foodstuffs that had washed off of her. She could only shrug.

Entrapta went back to scrubbing Catra’s fur, with the much needed assistance of her hair; which had also now begun to wash itself.

“You can just not say anything, you know.” Entrapta added as she dumped a bucket of water over Catra’s head to wash out the shampoo lather. 

Not having a chance to reply, Catra instinctively shook her head wildly splashing water everywhere. When she finally stopped, her fur and mane stood up spiked in every direction.

“Still gross.” Entrapta dunked more water over the soggy cat’s head and went in for a second lathering of shampoo.

The rest of the bath went on without further fussing or complaining from Catra. The tub had to be drained and refilled several times over because of how filthy the water would get, with every subsequent wash being less and less murky. Puddles of sludge and soap forming around the outside of the tub, while the inside got clearer.

Entrapta did have a point. Catra didn’t need to pretend to hate everything so much.

She also didn’t have to admit that she enjoyed it, either; a sly grin creeping up on her fuzzy face.

After much grooming and preening both girls eventually nodded off; water, bubbles, fur and hair strewn about everywhere.  
Their impromptu nap interrupted by a loud shriek coming from the kitchen.

“WHAT IN THE WORLD?!”

Catra and Entrapta momentarily looked at eachother, eyes wide with terror. They’d completely forgotten about the mess in the kitchen. 

Catra was the first one to leap out towards the voice that was unmistakably Scorpia’s. A trail of water and suds followed her as she slid up to the kitchen. Panting as she yelled out, “I can explain!”

Standing in the middle of a pristine kitchen was Scorpia. 

“Explain what, kitty?” Scorpia turned around with a confused look. 

Nothing in the kitchen looked out of place. In fact, it was cleaner and more organized that it had ever been. 

Emily must have finished cleaning before Scorpia got back, Catra thought to herself. She would have to make sure to kiss that giant orb of destruction when she had a chance.

“Do you mean explain why you’re running around all wet and naked?” Scorpia inquired, snapping Catra out of her daze. 

“Uh… you see...” Catra suddenly felt very small and flustered. 

“She wanted to see your reaction.” 

Entrapta entered the kitchen, wearing a towel and in the middle of drying her long lavender hair. A still wet vine of hair absentmindedly draped a towel over Catra, who was relieved to have the backup.

“Aw, that’s so sweet!” Scorpia scooped up both of the girls into a spine-shattering hug. 

“But you can’t run around all soaked and buck naked,” she gently chided the two girls as she put them back on the ground. “You’ll catch your death of cold!”

“How about we get you two padded and have something to eat,” Scorpia asked the two girls with outstretched arms. “I bet yer both hungry!” A suggestion that was met with nods of approval from both Catra and Entrapta.

Catra briefly considered feigning her usual distaste towards being coddled in such a fashion, but opted instead to not say anything. This time, anyway.

Besides, it was Catra’s appetite that caused the whole mess after all. A mess that they apparently got off with scott free. She figured it was probably best to keep quiet while she was already ahead.

“But first let’s see if we can tame that wet scruffy fur of yours,” Scorpia said as she suddenly flung the cat girl over her shoulder and made toward the direction of the bath.

Entrapta’s eyes met Catra’s, her face frozen in panic and despair as they both simultaneously remembered the OTHER mess they had caused while Scorpia was away.


	6. Chapter 6

“And that’s why next time you’ll wait for me to get home before you take a bath.”

Catra’s bum was still sore from the spanking. And that was from Scorpia’s tail. She didn’t want to think how much more it would have stung if Scorpia had actually used those massive claws of hers for spanking.

“We were gonna clean it,” Catra complained.

Scorpia chuckled knowingly, “You mean Emily was going to clean it.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Catra argued. “And how come I don’t see you whooping Entrapta’s butt too?”

“You know better,” Scorpia answered matter-of-factly. 

Catra wasn’t sure whether to take the compliment or pout. 

She opted to pout. 

Angrily.

Sensing some disgruntlement the ever-chipper scorpion lady added, “She, uh, also got away before I could get my claws on her,” with an awkward chuckle.

Of course Entrapta bailed as soon as the gig was up. Catra had no way of getting out. She was already in Scorpia’s arms when she found the mess they had left in the bathroom. 

Could be worse, Catra thought to herself. Emily did clean up the kitchen pretty well. They would have been in a lot more trouble if it weren’t for Entrapta’s personal assistant.

“Now let’s get your fuzzy bum nice and padded,” Scorpia said excitedly as she grabbed some fresh diapers and slung Catra in her arms effortlessly.

“Augh! Why?” Catra groaned as she was flopped onto the bed. 

“You… don’t have to, y’know,” Scorpia said with one eyebrow raised. “We’ve been over th-”

“I know, I know,” Catra waved dismissively. “Just get on with it.”

Scorpia smirked as she unwrapped a diaper and gingerly placed it under Catra’s bum. “Somekitty likes being a fussy baby, doesn’t she?” 

“Could you be any mushier?” Catra scoffed as she got powdered. 

“I can try!” Scorpia shot back chipper as ever. Whether she was being coy or took it as a genuine challenge, Catra couldn’t tell.

Once done with the diapering, Scorpia immediately scooped up her little wildcat into her arms and began to bounce her around. “Whooza widdle kiddy cat? Who’s my widdle kiddy cat?”

“It’s you!” Scorpia poked Catra’s belly playfully before repeating, “It’s you!” 

“I HAD to ask…” The feline groaned as she received a gentle boop on the nose.

“Yanno, wildcat...” Scorpia stopped and held out her kitty by the underarms to look directly at her, “No Entrapta means we get some quality time together.”

It had been a while since Catra had been able to have Scorpia all to herself. But somehow that thought only made her feel more ill at ease. To say that she and the soft butch arachnid had bonded over time would be an understatement. Scorpia understood both Catra and Entrapta in ways very few people did. 

And yet the notion of “quality time”, alone, with Scorpia, only served to make Catra anxious and uneasy. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but she suddenly thought of Adora and Shadow Weaver. She also began to feel very angry. And sad.

“NO!” Catra leapt out of her caretakers claws and made for the exit.

She stopped herself at the door and turned around. “Look, it’s… it’s not you… or anything like that. I just..”

The confusion on Scorpia’s face was plain for all to see. “Yer’ not just gonna-” 

“DON’T!” Catra hissed. 

Scorpia looked hurt for a moment, took a deep breath, and said, “Yer’ not just gonna waltz out of here in nothing but your fur and diapers, are ya’?”

Catra stood motionless for a few seconds. Her tail, however, swished aggressively from side to side.

Her expression had gone from her indignation to discombobulated. Over time, she had gotten quite accustomed to running around Scorpia’s place in nothing but her diapers. But she’d never forgotten to get dressed while leaving before. No matter how many times she stormed out in a huff.

“C’mere,” Scorpia coaxed with open arms, “tell me what’s botherin’ ya’.”

Unsure what else to do other than awkwardly get dressed and *then* storm out, the cat girl sighed and sauntered back into the buff force captain’s arms. 

“There. Happy?” Catra groaned, her tail betraying her emotions yet again. 

“Not until I know what’s eatin’ ya’ kiddo!” Scorpia said while smooshing her little wildcat against her chest before cradling Catra in her arms. “Remember, this is a safe place.”

“I don’t know,” Catra said in a very hushed tone.

“C’mon, you can trust me,” Scorpia said softly, as she rocked her kitty cat back and forth.

“No, that’s it,” Catra grumbled, failing to hide her frustrations. “I. DON’T. KNOW.”

“Aw, that’s okay kitten,” Scorpia answered with a tight squeeze. She always did give pretty great hugs, even if Catra pretended to hate them. Though granted, the feline force captain pretended to hate everything nice her silver-haired caretaker did for her; be it grooming, bathing or cuddles. 

Scorpia was used to it, though. She understood that her little wildcat was still struggling with the loss of the only family they ever knew. Scorpia was determined to be there for Catra, where others had failed her. She just wasn’t sure how. All she could do was be patient and giver her kitty cat time.

“How about this,” Scorpia said with a bounce, attempting to change the subject. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to try out.”

The fur on Catra’s neck bristled slightly. Usually Scorpia’s ideas meant something cute and embarrassing at the feline’s expense. 

“Aw, don’t be so nervous,” Scorpia reassured; with the added reminder, “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” 

Catra’s apprehension had clearly not escaped the arachnid’s notice, much to the diapered kitty’s annoyance. While typically an infuriating trait of Scorpia’s, it had the opposite effect this time.

“Ugh, fine! If it’ll get you to stop trying to get me to talk.”

A sly grin crept up Scorpia’s face, “Oh yeah, it’ll probably keep ya’ nice an’ quiet.”

“What’s that supposed to me-”

Catra was cut off as she was instantly swaddled in a blanket that Scorpia seemingly pulled out of nowhere. Before she knew it, they were both cuddled in bed; Scorpia sat upright with Catra cradled cozily in her arms.

“I… uh.. hope you’re thirsty…” Scorpia chuckled awkwardly, a bit of a blush rising on her face, as she unbuttoned her top.

Catra felt very warm all of a sudden as one large breast was presented to her. Unsure what to do she simply stared, words failing her.

“It’s ok…” Scorpia reassured, “If you want to.” 

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air for a few moments before Scorpia mustered up the courage to explain, “I’d... really like it if you did.”

Catra’s eyes widened upon the realization that this was as much for Scorpia as it was for herself. As much as the silver-haired amazon enjoyed doting on her kitty cat, she also needed to be... well, needed.

Taking one wordless gulp Catra brought her lips up to Scorpia’s nipple, and gave it a tentative lick, causing Scorpia to wince momentarily. 

“Ooh! Easy there wildcat,” Scorpia said as she shifted in place slightly. “Barbed tongue, and all that.”

With a nod of acknowledgement, Catra slowly wrapped her lips around the exposed breast. Taking care not to run her tongue against it too aggressively, she began to suckle, almost as if by instinct. The action itself was oddly soothing and had a calming effect of the kitten.

Catra blinked in bewilderment when she suddenly felt milk splash onto her tongue. It was slightly sour, but not unpleasantly so. She suckled hungrily for more, causing Scorpia once again to flinch in pain.

“Oof! Slow down, kitty. It’s not going anywhere.”

Pulling her lips away from Scorpia’s chest, Catra suddenly felt very foolish. Here she was, wrapped up in her friend’s arms, wearing nothing but a diaper, and eagerly being breastfed. 

This wasn’t her, was it?

Her eyes stung. 

Was there something... wrong with her?   
Scorpia, by now well-attuned to her wildcat’s mercurial emotions, pulled Catra into her bosom reassuringly, who had now burst into open sobbing.

“Shh, shh, shh… it’s okay, baby.” 

“It’s okay.”


End file.
